Evoked Legends Online
Evoked Legends Online, or ELO, is a VRMMORPG released to Japan on July 1st, 2067. Setting "The year is 2099. The entire world is in a battle called the War of Conquerors. Countries are fighting on either side of the two factions trying to gain control of the Earth. The wealthy World Empire pits its forces against the powerful Horizon Conglomerate. One seeks unity while the other seeks freedom. As the fight raged on, both sides were always looking for ways to increase their firepower. Deciding that futuristic technology wasn’t enough, they turned to the magic items and sorcery techniques of centuries past. And now, the ancient spellbooks and runes of old have been found and their users have allowed creatures from various myths, folktales, and beliefs to enter the world. These strange and peculiar beings have been hidden from the world for centuries, and their very existence is enough to make some shiver. But the real question is, will these ancient and powerful beasts combined with mankind’s ever-advancing technology turn the tide of the war?" -Game description Technology and Realism The game, made by Virtechs, is a large step forward for the immersive gaming industry. Aside from an advanced lag-free, extremely high-quality FullDive technology via the new ApexGear, the game also offers gameplay via augmented reality, by letting one project one’s avatar into specific places via the virtual space connected to that area, or by one going into those spaces and accessing the virtual space counterpart connected to it. This game is also one of the few games that let one convert in-game currency into real-world money. Because of this, in-game banks are heavily guarded, and in-game police forces are quick responders. The ELO world is based off the real world, with all major cities copied as accurately as possible along several other locations nonexistent in the real world that are required for the story of ELO. Species See Evoked Legends Online/Species. Death System The death system in-game works like this: when one dies, his/her character’s “soul” is transferred to a new body that was previously AI controlled. This new body’s features change to mirror initial character creation perfectly, although the starting sequence should be entirely different. The initial “soul” of the original character is transferred into an existing AI NPC and the player now controls that body. As for the original body of the player, it will remain where it died until moved, move around as a zombie or skeleton, or decompose into the land. It is possible to access a dead character’s inventory by any player as long as they’re in extremely close proximity with the body and there is nothing in between the player and the body (besides air). Pain System The intensity of pain experienced in the game depends on which species your character is. If the player’s race is human, then that player will experience that exact same amount of pain as if it was real life. If the player’s race is Machina or Dragonborn, then the pain felt will be lessened due to the races’ naturally stronger defense. Of course, there are several things in-game that lessen the pain and damage taken from attacks. Body armor and adrenaline pills will dull the feeling of pain to some degree. In place of a mana bar or energy bar, there is an unseen Soul bar that indicates the player's ability to cast spells or activate special abilities. The only indicator for low Soul is the feeling of being drained or exhausted. Once the Soul is completely used up, the player will instantly pass out and will require time and rest to properly restore Soul, unless some sort of healing spell or device is used. Weaponry The majority of real world firearms along with an equal amount of weapons from the medieval age and fictional weapons were all brought into the game at the same time. There is no need for a DLC, as all game content is free and updated regularly. Conventional weapons, such as pistols, rifles, knives, and shotguns, are all included. Unconventional weapons, such as magic swords, railguns, energy blades, and orb launchers also exist in the game. The massive amount of weaponry options was meant to give the players as much freedom as possible within the game, letting them choose their own path with any weapon desired. For most weapons, their full capabilities are unlocked from the start, letting any player use it to its full potential. To keep a weapon from being boring, there is a weapon rank system that increases every time it is used. As one increases weapon rank, tutorials on how to use the weapon are unlocked along with attack suggestions, giving tips to the players using them. See also: Evoked Legends Online/Damage Types Trivia *In case you didn't know, "Virtechs" is "Vertex" spelled differently. "Apex" and "Vertex" mean pretty much the same thing in non-math terms. Category:VRMMO Category:PercyJacks